Comme un flocon de neige
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: L'assaut contre le Mont Weather est un succès.Ou plutôt un succès mitigé.Après avoir négligé ses sentiments,tout remonte à Clarke en vague d'émotions;culpabilité,tristesse...Même l'apparition des premiers flocons de neige ne réussie pas à lui remonter le moral...Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas de quelque chose dont elle à besoin, mais de quelqu'un?
1. Chapter 1

**Ma petite note:** Ceci est un Two-shot Bellarke :D L'idée m'est venue en cours, alors que je regardais par la fenêtre et qu'il neigeait. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et pourtant elle trouvait un moyen de la ruiner. Elle se tordait le cou pour apercevoir les petits cristaux de neige qui tombaient du ciel. Ils étaient portés par des simples brises de vent, alors que elle, se sentait si lourde. Ensemble, ces flocons de glace formaient une sorte d'harmonie, mais séparés, ce n'était que des séries de fausses notes. Un peu comme les 100. Et malheureusement pour elle, ils n'y avaient presque plus de 100 désormais. Durant l'assaut contre le Mont Weather, où eux, le peuple du ciel, et les terriens avaient fait front commun, il y avait eu des pertes. Beaucoup trop à ses yeux. Huit de ceux qui étaient descendus sur Terre avec elle étaient morts, ainsi qu'une trentaine de terriens et de personnes du ciel. Dans le camp adverse, il y avait eu autant, voir plus de mort, mais cela ne l'affectait pas autant, sachant que même s'ils étaient aussi des êtres humains, tout comme elle, ils avaient quand même essayer de les utilisé comme des rats de laboratoire dans le but de pouvoir survivre aux radiations de l'extérieur.  
Clarke tressauta lorsqu'une vague de froid glaciale lui refroidit la joue soudainement.  
Une traînée de gouttelettes d'eau à moitié-congelée le long d'une de ses pommettes; c'était ce qu'elle avait eu de plus proche d'une larme depuis des semaines, et elle ne voulait pas craquer maintenant. Elle devait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait être comme Lexa, et arriver à prendre des décisions difficiles sans avoir à se sentir coupable de faire les choses comme elles doivent être faites. Elle essayait de ne plus s'impliquer émotionnellement dans quoi que ce soit car elle pensait que cela serrait beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'elle devrait vivre sans les personnes mortes. Elle n'avait juste pas imaginer que les regrets la dévasteraient encore plus que la tristesse ou la peur d'être seule.

Le flocon de neige qu'elle suivait du regard était difficile à distinguer des autres car tous les cristaux de glace étaient identiques et tourbillonnaient dans une anarchie totale, un peu comme eux. Tous des être vivants mais refusant de trouver des arrangements pour vivre ensemble. Elle baissait la tête au fur et à mesure que le flocon chutait, jusqu'au moment où il s'écrasa au sol. Ils étaient définitivement comme eux, le peuple du ciel. Ils avaient dégringolés depuis le nuage qu'était l'Arche, afin de se retrouver sur Terre après un siècle d'absence, mais au final, ils s'étaient tous heurter à la dure réalité. Il n'était plus les maîtres de leur planète. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol et qui masquait par endroit les tombes de huit membres des 100 qui étaient morts durant l'assaut. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle avait l'impression de les avoir laisser tomber alors qu'elle avait menée elle-même les combats? Peut-être que si elle s'était plus impliquée émotionnellement, elle aurait cherché une autre solution, au lieu de choisir l'option de facilité. Peut-être même qu'avec Bellamy elle aurait réussi à trouver un moyen de pénétrer cette forteresse blindée sans se faire prendre et qu'ensemble ils auraient pût faire évacuer l'ensemble des 100 juste avant de lancer l'assaut.

Bellamy.

De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, il était l'une de celles qui lui manquaient le plus. Comment avait-elle pût accepter qu'il parte dans un mission aussi dangereuse, même si c'était avec Lincoln? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas égoïstement choisie de le garder auprès d'elle? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas reléguer la mission à quelqu'un d'autre.

Penser qu'elle aurait pût le perdre lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

_N'y pense pas Clarke, n'y pense pas…_

Trop tard. Une fois que la machine était lancée, il était impossible de faire demi-tour. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle aurait fait s'il était mort? Est-ce-qu'elle se serrait détester pour avoir accepter qu'il parte? Sans aucune doute. Est-ce-qu'elle aurait souhaité mourir à chaque seconde où elle avait la chance de respirer et lui non? Probablement. Est-ce-qu'elle aurait serré les dents jusqu'à ce que la peine disparaisse, tout comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec Finn? Non, elle n'était pas assez forte pour cela. Est-ce-qu'elle aurait été hanté de regrets pour le restant de ses jours? Ils serraient si nombreux.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, et une autre trace humide s'écrasa contre sa joue. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un flocon, mais une de ces larmes. Soudainement, Clarke sentie tout le poids de sa peine déferlé sur elle, comme si un orage d'émotions venait juste d'éclater en plein milieux du désert qu'était devenu son cœur, et que les gouttes de pluie tombaient toutes seules sans qu'elle n'arrive à les contenir.

-Clarke, souffla sa mère à son oreille.

Est-ce-qu'elle allait essayé de la réconforter? Parce que malgré ce qu'elle avait bien pût faire à son père, elle aurait bien besoin d'un câlin.

-J'ai échoué, sanglota Clarke. Je voulais juste que tout le monde soit en sécurité, et j'ai échoué!

Sa mère enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke, tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas la personne la mieux placée pour la cajolée.

-Clarke. Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, lui répéta Abby.

Elle était heureuse de voir que sa fille arrêtait de filtrer ses émotions, et qu'elle arrêtait d'essayer de ressembler à Lexa, qui n'était qu'une enfant qui avait trop vite grandit pour elle.

-J'aurais juste voulu les protéger eux. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir.

-Clarke. La mort ne choisie pas ceux qui le méritent ou non. Elle ne choisie pas.

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa mère. Les premiers à mourir étaient les plus faibles et les plus malchanceux.

-J'aurais dû être la pour eux. J'aurais dû rester là-bas avec eux,au lieu de m'enfuir avec Anya. J'aurais dû…

-Clarke. Tu peux avoir autant de regrets que tu veux, mais si tu ne les dépassent pas, tu n'arriveras jamais à avancer dans ta vie, et à faire tes propres choix.

-Peut-être...murmura Clarke, pas vraiment convaincue.

Abby serra dans ses bras sa fille une dernière fois, puis elle se souvenue de pourquoi elle cherchait Clarke au début.

-Lexa veut te voir.

-Mais on vient à peine de finir de les enterrer et….

-Elle pense que cela serait le bon moment de célébrer les pertes des deux côtés lors d'une fête. C'est pour renforcer la cohésion de nos deux groupes.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Clarke. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes.

Abby hocha la tête pour approuver et lui montrer qu'elle comprenait qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir quelques secondes seule, en tête à tête avec elle-même.

Clarke attendit que sa mère fasse demi-tour avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais et de la sentir gonfler ses poumons. Puis, elle expira profondément, essayant de garder le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne soit ni tremblant, ni interrompu par des vagues de sanglots. A partir du moment où elle évitait de regarder les pierres tombales et qu'elle arrêtait de penser à la liste de regrets qui lui emplissait la tête, tout était sous contrôle.

C'était l'heure d'organiser une fête. Apparemment.

Elle se retourna et se cogna contre quelqu'un qui se tenait jute derrière elle. Grands, cheveux bruns foncés, yeux bruns, air dur sur le visage, Bellamy.

-Qu'est-ce…

Elle s'arrêta de parler au moment même où elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était arrivé avec eux lors de leurs premiers jours sur Terre, et que c'était donc ses «amis» à lui aussi.

-Je...Je ne savais pas que tu étais juste derrière moi, rectifia Clarke.

Il gesticula bizarrement, puis avec une main, il se massa la nuque.

-Je voulais revenir les voir...depuis ce matin.

Il était vrai que Bellamy avait insisté pour participer activement aux enterrements. Il était le premier à avoir creuser, se mettant au travail des heures avant tous les autres. Elle le savait car elle n'avait pas pu fermer un œil de la nuit, en sachant que les cadavres de ses amis se trouvaient sous une tente à quelques mètres seulement d'elle. Elle était sortit dehors, afin de voir ce qu'était que les bruits de métal répétitifs et espacés de quelques seconde qu'elle entendait. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle oui. Depuis là où elle était, elle apercevait les lignes dures de son dos et les muscles de ses bras tendus. A ce moment précis, elle avait réalisé que les huit morts l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître en réalité. Lui qui n'avait cessé d'afficher une expression vide de sens tout au long de l'assaut, avait l'air totalement différent lorsqu'il était tout seul.

Bellamy leva son autre main vers le visage de Clarke et il essuya les traces cristallines que ses larmes avaient laissé sur ses joues, avant de reculer de quelques centimètres, gêné.

-Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé le courage de le faire, mais...J'apprécie vraiment, remercia Clarke sincèrement.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu recouvrir leurs amis de terre comme lui l'avait fait. Pas après avoir emmagasiner toutes ces émotions pendant des semaines et attendu que tout explose dans une tornade de sensibilité.

-Je l'ai fait pour eux avant tout, commenta-t-il, tout en s'agenouillant pour mieux voir les tombes.

Les inscriptions sur les pierres étaient faites de manière grotesque, mais, Clarke n'aurait pas supporter qu'ils soient tout simplement effacés de la mémoire collective. Bellamy non plus, apparemment, comme il écarta les flocons de neige qui recouvraient partiellement les cailloux.

Clarke crût reconnaître une pointe d'hostilité dans la voix de Bellamy,mais elle ne releva pas.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû t'encourager à aller là-bas en tant qu'infiltré. C'était dangereux. Trop dangereux pour risquer de te perdre, confia-t-elle en s'excusant.

Elle lui parlait alors qu'il était toujours agenouillé au sol.

-J'y serais aller que tu le veuilles ou non, Clarke.

Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, puisque c'était lui qui s'était mis le plus en danger dans toute l'affaire, mais elle se sentit un brin vexé qu'il ne porte pas plus d'attention que cela à son jugement

-Si tu étais mort…

Bellamy se releva brutalement. Il ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie de parler de sa propre mort. Qui le voudrait en même temps?

-Et bien je suis toujours là Clarke, alors arrête de culpabiliser, cela ne sert à rien, dicta-t-il d'un ton légèrement sévère, mais sans cessé d'être compatissant.

Il avait raison. Comme souvent d'ailleurs.

-De plus, Lexa à besoin de toi, ajouta-t-il un brin méfiant.

Bellamy n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement, mais à ce stade là, il était forcé de reconnaître que les terriens n'étaient, pour l'instant, plus une menace.

Clarke acquiesça en pensant que ce serait peut-être mieux s'il était celui qui négociait avec Lexa au lieu d'elle, puis elle tourna les talons et partie silencieusement. Elle n'était pas la seule qui avait besoin de se recueillir auprès des morts. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveaux de larmes lorsqu'elle réalisa une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Décidément, elle aurait vraiment besoin d'un verre ou deux, lors de cette fête.

* * *

**Le partie finale contiendra plus de moment Bellarke. Celle-ci, c'était surtout pour installée l'ambiance.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ma petite note:**_ Ça à pris du temps, mais voilà...

(Désolé pour le chapitre 1 s'il y à quelques fautes dedans, je ne peux plus rien rectifier, comme je n'ai plus le document ni sur le site, ni sur mon ordi)

* * *

Clarke pressa le fruit rougeâtre avec la force de sa langue et du jus en sortit. Il se propagea dans sa bouche et il ensevelit son palais et ses papilles. Elle avala sans se poser de question et évita de songer au goût plus que dégoûtant de cet étrange fruit. Des frissons parcoururent son échine malgré qu'elle s'appliquait, avec bien du mal, à ne pas paraître trop dégoûtée.  
Clarke ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi avaler un fruit comme celui-ci était un signe de la confiance qu'elle avait vis-à-vis des Terriens. Peut-être étais-ce parce qu'elle le croquait a pleine dent alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu l'empoisonner?  
Quelques terriens qui étaient près d'elle et de Lexa alors qu'elles trônaient au beau milieu du camp où les célébrations avaient lieu, se placèrent en cercle autour d'elles et entamèrent d'étranges chants. En fait, c'était plus des hurlements de guerre provenant de la gorge que des mélodies.  
Clarke attendit un signe de tête de la part de Lexa avant de se retirer doucement du cercle formé autour d'elles, puis elle marcha vers Bellamy qui était un peu plus loin de la foule mêlant terriens et peuple du ciel. C'était étrange; on dirait qu'il se tenait en retrait du groupe exprès, comme s'il ne voulait pas être associé à ces personnes là.  
Ce n'est seulement qu'en le rejoignant qu'elle réalisa la raison de son éloignement : Bellamy agrippait une vieille flasque dans une de ses mains et comme les terriens avaient exiges qu'il n'y ait aucun objets qui ne provenait pas de la nature lors des chants sacrés afin de ne pas interféré avec les esprits auquel ils croyaient, il veillait à rester à bonne distance d'eux par respect pour leur culture.  
-Donne-moi ça, ordonna-t-elle à son coéquipier plus qu'elle ne le demanda.  
Le goût amer et acide à la fois du fruit lui restait dans la bouche et elle avait vraiment besoin d'un peu d'eau pour faire disparaître ce haut-le-cœur persistant qui lui entravait la gorge.

Il esquissa un bref sourire avant de la lui tendre sans rechigner.  
Pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes, Clarke arrêta de se poser des questions et elle prit plusieurs gorgées de la flasque...avant de recracher la partie du liquide qu'elle n'avait pas encore avalée.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Hurla tout en contrôlant sa voix de manière à ce que seul Bellamy puisse l'entendre crier.  
A présent, elle tenait la fiole à porté de bras, comme si l'éloigner le plus loin d'elle, voir de ne plus la regarder, allait faire disparaître les effets de la boisson qu'elle venait à peine d'ingérer.  
-Tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit-il tout en restant suffisamment énigmatique pour qu'elle ait encore plus envie de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans la bouteille aux bords rouillés.  
-La dernière réserve de l'alcool que nous avait préparé Jasper.  
_Jasper._  
Il était un de ceux qui étaient tombés lors du combat contre Mont Weather, dans une tentative désespérée de sauver Maya d'une mort certaine. Dans un sens, même Monty pensait que c'était mieux pour lui d'être mort avec elle, car si il ne l'avait pas été, il ne se serait probablement jamais remis de la mort de celle qui était son premier amour.  
-Oh...articula avec difficulté Clarke, tout en ramenant son bras vers elle, observant la flasque qui venait juste de prendre une toute autre signification à ses yeux que celle d'une simple bouteille contenant de l'alcool.  
Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait ressentie le besoin de boire, de se soûler jusqu'à oublier, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne.  
Ce qui en apparence pouvait ressembler a un cercle vicieux ne semblait être qu'un magnifique échappatoire pour elle. Et là, elle avait la chance de pouvoir emprunter cette voix pour la première fois.  
-Alors buvons à sa mémoire...déclara Clarke avant de porter une nouvelle fois l'alcool à ses lèvres, mais cette fois, en pleine connaissance de cause.

Une gorgée en entraînant une autre jusqu'à ce que Bellamy lui arrache de force la flasque de ses mains, Clarke était presque sûre d'avoir vidé une bonne partie du récipient métallique.  
-Et moi qui pensait que les princesses étaient supposées être des modèles pour les jeunes...ricana-t-il en s'assurant que sa boisson préférée soit hors de portée de l'atteinte de la belle blonde aux réflexes déjà ralentis par l'alcool.  
Il faut dire que le breuvage qu'avait concocté Jasper était très fort à l'origine, mais que avec le temps de fermentation qu'il avait subit, le mélange était encore plus efficace quand il s'agissait d'avoir une bonne cuite en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour ne plus marcher droit.  
-Pas ce soir, rétorqua-t-elle, sautillant pour essayer d'attraper la flasque que Bellamy brandissait du bout de ses doigts, le bras en l'air, dressé droit vers les quelques étoiles qui parsemaient la nuit.  
Elle fut rapidement à bout de souffle, mais malgré tout, elle persista à vouloir attendre son but. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de tout ça demain. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la musique sinistre de cette fête, de deux peuples qui s'unissaient ensemble ou encore du regard froid et indifférent de Lexa, alors que trop de monde avait périt lors de leur offensive sur Mont Weather, et que ces morts n'aurait jamais cette chance de voir naître une nouvelle ère entre terriens et personnes du ciel.  
C'était stupide, mais elle se sentait coupable de vivre alors qu'eux n'avaient plus cette chance.  
-Bellamy! Donne-moi ça ou sinon...! Menaça-t-elle du mieux qu'elle pût avec sa voix qui déraillait et se perchait dans les aiguës.  
-Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas me provoquer en duel? Se moqua-t-il doucement alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être un humain qui narguait une pauvre petite souris en tenant devant elle un morceau de fromage qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre.  
Un duel? L'idée ne déplu pas a Clarke même si cette dernière était parfaitement consciente du fait qu'avec sa tête qui tournait déjà et son équilibre vacillant, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à lui.  
Si elle voulait cette bouteille, elle allait devoir ruser pour l'avoir.  
Clarke se percha sur la pointe de ses pieds tout en sachant parfaitement les risques qu'elle encourait a se positionner de cette manière, puis elle prit appuie contre le torse de Bellamy à l'aide de l'une de ses paumes de main et...  
«Ma main contre son torse» songea-t-elle, faisant immédiatement dévier ses pensées vers lui.

Même si Clarke se rendait bien compte qu'un T-shirt séparait ses doigts fins de sa peau chaude et olive, elle avait l'inexplicable impression de pouvoir ressentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.  
Si elle avait été sobre, Clarke n'aurait probablement jamais osé le regarder droit dans le blanc des yeux, sans rougir ou sans se sentir gênée de le toucher ainsi, mais à cet instant précis, ce mouvement lui semblait plus naturel que déplacé.  
Son regard dévia des yeux du beau brun à son nez légèrement cabossé à cause des combats sans relâche auquel il participait, puis à sa bouche. Ses deux lèvres étaient tordues dans une étrange expression que Clarke ne savait pas comment interpréter ; étais-ce une sorte de rictus nerveux, ou alors un signe qu'il n'aimait pas ce contact entre eux?  
-Octavia! Cria-t-il soudainement alors que la blonde sursauta légèrement et retira sa main de son abdomen, avant de tourner la tête vers celle que Bellamy venait tout juste d'interpeller, rompant leur moment au passage.  
Cette dernière tenait Lincoln par la main et elle s'apprêtait à s'aventurer vers le cercle de "chanteurs" qui venaient tout juste d'entamer une danse tout aussi dérangeante que leur chant.  
-Où est-ce que vous allez? Questionna Clarke curieuse de connaître la réponse.  
Les deux nouveaux arrivants se regardèrent avant de se mettre mutuellement et mentalement d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient dire ou faire.  
-Dans l'esprit de la fête, à savoir la cohésion entre nos deux camps, Octavia et moi nous sommes dis; quoi de mieux que de danser ensemble pour assurer ce mélange de culture? Avança Lincoln en essayant de convaincre Bellamy.  
-C'est vrai, continua la brune à la peau bronzée à l'identique que celle de son frère. Après tout, on est un terrien et une personne de ciel...  
Devant le manque de réaction de Bellamy, Clarke lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le ventre.  
Enfin...  
Elle pensait qu'il l'était, mais il faut croire que boire lui ôtait tout sens et mesure de sa force.  
Bellamy se plia en deux, si bien qu'elle se demanda si ce n'était parce qu'elle avait visé un peu trop bas qu'il avait aussi mal.  
Alors que Octavia et Lincoln en profitèrent pour s'éclipser, Clarke réussit a reprendre possession de la flasque qu'il avait fait glisser par terre, pas le moins du monde embarrassée de devoir user de moyens peu honnêtes pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait.  
-Rends-moi ça...Murmura-t-il alors qu'il peinait à se redresser et à lui faire face.  
-Pas avant qu'elle ne soit complètement vide, chantonna-t-elle gaiement.  
Il essaya tant bien que mal de lui reprendre la bouteille, mais une douleur se faisait toujours ressentir vers le bas de son ventre et il ne pût qu'assister impuissant au spectacle surprenant qui s'offrait à lui.  
-Bellamy? L'appela Wick en transperçant agilement la foule de part en part pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer la blonde aux cheveux bouclés qui dansait un slow avec une petite bouteille de métal.  
-Est-ce que c'est bien Clarke?  
-Plus ou moins, répondit honnêtement Bellamy tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle pouvait bien être la raison de Wick pour qu'il vienne le voir.  
-Tu te rappelles du moment ou tu m'as demandé d'inclure Maya aux noms des morts en défendant notre camp pendant la bataille?

Bellamy acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête, tournant le dos à Clarke.

-Et bien, comme toutes les autres combattants ont un nom de famille, je pensais que cela serait bien de savoir quel était le sien.

-J'essaierais de le découvrir, promit Bellamy, appréciant que Wick emploie le mot «combattant» au lieu de «victime».

Ce dernier hocha à son tour la tête, puis il tourna les talons et retourna se mêlé à la foule avant de disparaître dans celle-ci.

Bellamy soupira. A croire qu'il était plus difficile de s'occuper des personnes lorsqu'elles étaient mortes que vivantes.

Étonné de ne plus entendre les gloussements hébétés de Clarke, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avant de se figer sur place devant l'absence de Clarke.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'a perdait de vue depuis qu'ils avaient débarqués sur Terre, et cela lui faisait peur.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Alors que Bellamy était toujours en train de chercher Clarke et que la nuit se faisait si pressante qu'il avait été obligé de rentrer dans sa tente pour trouver une lampe de poche, ce dernier entendit un petit rire provenant de l'un des arbres devant lui.

-Clarke? Demanda-t-il avec prudence.

Un nouveau gloussement se fit entendre et il sût qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne. Bellamy dirigea le faisceau lumineux de sa torche vers la forêt et il distinguait très nettement la silhouette de Clarke, suspendue entre le sol et les branches de l'arbre.

-Descends, lui ordonna Bellamy, de peur qu'elle ne se fasse al en retombant violant au sol.

-Je ne...peux pas, répondit-elle le souffle saccadé.

-Pourquoi? Questionna Bellamy en la voyant tenter de grimper avec acharnement à l'arbre.

Elle arrêta momentanément son escalade, avant de le fixer et de reprendre son petit jeu.

-J'essaie d'être plus proche des étoiles.

-Pourquoi? Répéta-t-il avec l'exacte même timbre de voix.

Clarke agrippa enfin la branche qu'elle tentait d'atteindre depuis plusieurs minutes,puis avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient encore, elle se hissa dessus et s'y agrippa fermement.

-On m'a toujours dit qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne meurt, une nouvelle étoile, encore plus brillante que les autres, apparaît dans la nuit…

Bellamy passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse, car après tout, il pouvait comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles elle faisait tout cela. Ses amis et son peuple lui manquaient et la seule chose qui était en son pouvoir c'était de la protéger d'une éventuelle mort, fracture ou entorse à cause d'une chute d'arbre.

Il illuminait toujours l'endroit où Clarke se tenait avec sa lampe et il voyait qu'au fil des minutes, elle tenait de moins en moins bien sur la branche et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à glisser.

Bellamy essaya de se placer juste en-dessous de l'endroit où elle devrait normalement tomber, plantant le manche de la lampe dans le sol de manière à ce qu'elle puisse les éclairer tous les deux.

Un petit cri surpris de Clarke le prévenu de sa chute imminente, alors il écarta les bras et il plia un peu les jambes afin de mieux encaisser son poids lorsqu'elle tomba. Clarke glissa un de ses bras derrière la nuque de Bellamy, qui l'aida à se redresser.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou parce qu'elle en avait envie, mais elle pressa subitement ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un geste de folie incontrôlé alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à la même hauteur.

Lui qui s'apprêtait à reposer Clarke au sol, il continua de la porter en la soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol. Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle décidait d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin et qu'il pouvait l'adosser contre un arbre pour mieux repartir le poids qu'il devait soulever et donc mieux se concentrer sur elle et chaque parcelles de son corps. Au fur et à mesure que les pensées de Bellamy étaient envahies par les sensations que Clarke et sa bouche lui prodiguait, il reculait vers le tronc de l'arbre, si bien qu'ils finirent par adopter la position à laquelle il avait penser dès le départ. Néanmoins, il arracha ses lèvres de la bouche de Clarke, voulant s'assurer de son consentement avant de faire quelque chose dont elle pourrait ne pas avoir envie, ou regretter par la suite.

-Si quelque chose se passe ce soir, je veux être sûre que tu n'es pas trop soûle pour l'oublier dans quelques heures, ou pour ne pas être d'accord avec, mais sans oser le dire.

Clarke sourit doucement, le trouvant encore plus attirant à cause de son côté protecteur, puis elle lui répondit.

-Je ne serais jamais assez ivre pour l'oublier...Crois-moi, susurra-t-elle d'une voie enjôleuse à l'oreille de Bellamy avant de le laisser fourrer sa tête dans son décolleté.


End file.
